I knew harry potter
by Becki1
Summary: After Harry’s Death, his friends and companions, reflect on where they are now and how they got there, as well as Harry himself. This is a fairly unusual fic for me, please give it a chance, please R
1. The Lupins

TITLE: I knew Harry Potter  
  
CHAPTERING: 1/?  
  
SUMMARY: After Harry's Death, his friends and companions, reflect on where they are now and how they got there, as well as Harry himself.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these character's, they all belong to JK Rowling, I'm just playing with them.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yep it's me again, this is an usual, type of story for me, I'm not totally sure where I'm going with it, but i thought it would be fun, I'm also starting another more conventional story, and both will be updated at least once a week, please review, I'll reply and most likely review your stories.  
  
*****  
  
THE LUPINS  
  
"Mummy, Mummy!" A young girl came running into the small, cosy, living room where her parents were sitting.  
  
The girl, who had long brown hair, seemed to be about 10 years of age and was closely followed by a boy a couple of years younger who had the same brown hair but his was curly and cut quite short.  
  
The boy stopped before a young woman and smiled, "Helen said that you knew Harry Potter," The boy shot a glance at the girl that was stood behind him.  
  
Helen grinned "You did! Didn't you mummy?, that's who Harry was named after wasn't he?" She finished with a triumphant smile.  
  
Harry pulled a face at Helen while his mum just nodded, "That's right, I did."  
  
An even younger boy, of about 3 with light brown hair, gasped, "You Knew Harry Potter?"  
  
"Um Hum, So did your father!" his mother replied as she looked at her youngest son. His mouth fell open even further as he turned to look at his Dad who was sat in an arm chair by the window, the newspaper he had been reading in his lap, he just smiled down at his son as all three children ran up around his chair.  
  
The Man although not that old, appeared tired and drawn, looking even older against his young wife, who must only have been 28, he had to be at least 20 years her senior, his light brown hair speckled with grey and clear wrinkles around his eyes.  
  
He sighed, folded his paper, placed on the floor and gave a smile to his wife. She stood up and moved over to the fire place taking a photograph of it and passed it down so that the three children could see it.  
  
"There!" She said as she pointed to a young boy of about 17 standing in the middle of the photo, his black hair as messy as ever was blowing in the wind, his glasses askew and lighting scar that decorated his forehead clearly visible. On his left stood a girl with long wavy brown hair, and on his right a flaming red-headed boy. All three were waving merrily.  
  
"Is that you?" said Helen surprised pointing to the girl.  
  
Her mother smiled warmly, "Yes, we went to school together, we were fairly good friends."  
  
The man chuckled, "Fairly good," he said with a smile playing at the edge of his lips, "You three were inseparable." Although his wife smiled back, the sadness was clear in her hazel eyes, they were full and glassy at the memories of her school days.  
  
"So, who's that?" Harry asked, pointed to the red-head.  
  
"Oh," his mother replied fondly, "That's Ron, he was also a good friend, we did everything together when we were at hogwarts."  
  
Helen's eyes lit up, "I can't wait till I can go," she whispered rather dreamily, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
Harry had gone over to his father and climbed on his knee, "How'd you know him dad?" he asked suspiciously. Helen climbed onto the arm of his chair and looked expectantly at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well..." He said rather evasively, "It's a long story," he looked over at the young women, hoping for help.  
  
She simply sat down on the floor in front of him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, with a quick "James!" She dislodged the youngest of the three children, who was also trying to climb onto his father's lap, and sat him in her own lap, waiting for her husband's explanation.  
  
His face contorted in thought, he decided to go with the easy way out, "I taught him," was the reply.  
  
Harry quickly piped up with further questions, "Really, when you were teaching at hogwarts, when was that? Was he good? What was he like?"  
  
But before the man got a chance to answer, he was interrupted by his daughter, "Wait a minute, that would mean that you taught mum." The woman on the floor shuffled nervously, while her husband went a rather unflattering shade of red.  
  
"Yes, well, erm, that's right yes, anyway." he paused and calmed slightly, the two children were grinning widely, "never mind," he continued, "why did you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Oh" said Helen, "We were just talking, I said that I got my name from grandma and then Harry asked where he got his name from, and I said Harry Potter, and he didn't believe me."  
  
Harry shot a scowl at his sister while his father chuckled quietly, "Yes, you were named after Harry," He smiled at his children, "We were going to call Helen, Harry if she had been a boy, you were born just after Harry died," he directed his last comment to the eldest who smiled weakly.  
  
Harry, who seemed to have been thinking spoke up, with yet another question, "Well, if Helen was named after Gran, and I was named after Harry Potter, then who was James named after?" He looked confused.  
  
Their mother smiled up at her husband and shifted the child in her lap to the other side, he was beginning to get sleepy and had his head laid against his shoulder.  
  
The man smiled and looked at his children before replying "James Potter," then at seeing their confused looking faces elaborated, "Harry Potter's father, he was a very good friend of mine when we were at school," The two children sat by him noticed for the first time that evening the sadness showing in his eyes and knew not to press further, they, of course having being brought up as wizards and witches knew all about the Potter's and their importance in Voldemort's downfall.  
  
Their father looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Ok you two, it's getting late now, off to bed." The two children protested but a stern look sent them on their way with nothing more than a good night to both of their parents.  
  
The woman looked up and gave him a weak smile, he rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers and stood up, she followed suit and placed the youngest Lupin, sleeping, onto the sofa. He looked into her eyes and smiled at the sight of his son, she positively beamed back and whispered, "If only Harry could see us now,".  
  
He smiled again, "Hermione," he said simply.  
  
"Remus," was her only reply she then planted a gentle kiss onto his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her nearer.  
  
They broke off the kiss and she placed her head lovingly on his shoulder, then looking at James said, "We really, should get him up to bed,"  
  
With a simple nod Remus gathered his son up in his arms and headed to the door. When he reached it he turned round to look at his wife, she was holding the photograph and staring intently and the smiling faces.  
  
She looked up at him and thought aloud, "I wonder where Ron is now!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N - ok let me know what you think, please review. Next chapter will be posted shortly, this one's about Ron. I quite like this situation, ya know Hermione, Remus and the Kids, maybe I'll write a fic about them, what do you think. 


	2. Mr Weasley's beach

Chapter 2 - Mr. Weasley's beach  
  
Ron stretched out on the sun lounger he was seated on and dropped the letter from his sister on the soft sand. He laid his head back and thought 'tomorrow will be exactly 10 years to the day when Harry died,'. He shuddered, he really missed Harry.  
  
"I always told him that I'd make something out of myself, and now he's not even around to see it," Ron looked out across the beach, HIS beach. Now that was a laugh, no one would have believed him if he'd have said that all those years ago. Yet here he was lying on his very own beach.  
  
He stood up and walked over to his beach-side mansion, and rummaged through an old box that he kept in the junk room. It was full of his old school things, he picked out a small crumpled image and smiled at the three smiling faces on it.  
  
Harry looked so happy, care-free, at peace, that's how Ron liked to remember his best friend, not the obsessed, scared, suicidal stranger he became near the end. He laughed to himself as he took in his own tatty robes, 'well i'll not look like that anymore.', his eyes then cast to Hermione and smiled, 'I haven't seen her since Ginny's wedding, now.. when was that, 8 years ago, hmm, she was pregnant then, I really should go and see them.' he sniggered quietly to himself as he remembered the situation around which her and Professor Lupin fell in love. Then glancing back down and the picture muttered to the waving 17-year-old Harry, "I blame you for setting them up you know!"  
  
Moving through to his spacious living room he caught sight of a young girl smiling shyly at him. His eight year old daughter. He moved over and picked her up, looking down he thought allowed, 'It's not fair, your mother shouldn't have been allowed to take you away like that, I could have given you a good life here." He sighed as he replaced the moving photo onto the table and went to pour himself some wine.  
  
While he was sipping it in the cool of his house, he suddenly sat bolt upright and moved through to the box in the junk room again, coming back a few moments later with a large messy drawing book in his hands.  
  
Sitting on the sofa he ruffled through the pages, until he came across one with a drawing of a racing broom, the original draft for his 'potter 430' although back then it was the 'skyduster'. He'd told Harry that he was going to make his fortune with racing broom, Harry had just laughed, but encouraged him all the same. Ron smiled as he remembered Harry's word's, the motto which was printed on the box of every racing broom he sold, 'If you want something hard enough to believe in it, then you CAN make it happen.' At the time Ron hadn't realised the fatal implication of these words.  
  
Ron glanced up at the mounted broom on his wall, the very first ever 'potter 430', named after his best friend, who was now just a household name and implement in the destruction of Voldemort's, as if no one even remembered that he was a real person. Since that first broom, Ron's company (Weasley High Quality Brooms) had manufactured 24 different designs the latest being the 'Potter 20-20' an updated and improved version of the 'Potter 430', it still was superbly streamlined and comfortable, but was supple, nippy and extremely light weight, it had a flexible willow tail for manoeuvrability and still carried the red embezzled lighting bolt on the handle.  
  
'Yep Harry defiantly helped me make my millions, without even knowing it, God I miss him,' Ron had now lost it and tears were beginning to streak down his face, 'I have everything I always wanted, fame, fortune, recognition and the best damn brooms in the world, but I've lost the one thing that i really cared about, my friends, Harry had to go on that stupid suicidal mission, sure it paid off, but he still died, sacrificed himself the papers had said, sure defiantly for the good of wizarding kind, more like settling an old score and if he died in the process then so be it. Hmm and I've never really been as friendly with Hermione since she admitted she loved Lupin then ran-off and got married, Harry never saw that either, even though he convinced her to follow her heart and not her head. Yeah sure lot of good that did him, maybe i should make it up to Hermione. I need a friend really, riches aren't all they've cracked up to be, I haven't got any friends, No family of my own, Lavender made sure of that, Ginny's on the other side of the world, and I only get to see Fred and George through quidditch.'  
  
Looking up at the picture on the wall of Ginny's wedding day, he mused to himself, 'I still can't believe she's pregnant, I'm going to be an Uncle.' He smiled to himself, yep things would work out, if you believe in it and make them happen...  
  
***** Ok soooo what'd'ya fink, yep can u guess where i'm going with this, everything you least suspect, Ron rich, Hermione and Lupin, next we're visiting Ginny, hope you stay tunned.  
  
Now on a more serious note All these chapters are supposed to be taking place at around the same time, rougly gave or take a day.  
  
Ok I enjoyed writing the first chapter that much, I've got a couple of fics in the pipeline based around it that will help you understand this story better, and just because i think it would be fun. Erm the first being set in Harry's 5th year up untill just after his death showing how Hermione and Lupin get together and why Ron's not talking to her much anymore. The second set after this fic, where all the gang gets back together again (i'm not too sure about this one u??), and lastly, where all the kids go to Hogwarts, the Lupins, Ron's daughter and a couple you haven't met yet.  
  
Let me know what you think do you want these stories or not, i've got loadsa fuel at the moment so i'll be writing lots and posting lots.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i'll read some of your HP fics soon, (i've got 3 damn essays to write for college, come to think of it really, i shouldn't be writing this,) oh well never mind, better be off, gonna write another chap to my other fic and then sort out all my ideas and get typing. lol  
  
Lots of love  
  
Becki Ü\ 


	3. Love always Lingers

Chapter 3 - Love Always lingers  
  
Ginny Weasley put down the copy of the wizarding magazine she had been reading, (Essential House-witch) that had included a rather impersonal account of the life of one Harry Potter. She starred at the artists drawing on the front cover; it looked nothing like how she remembered him.  
  
She smiled slightly, caught off guard by the baby dwelling inside her; she looked around the small apartment that she called home. The many smiling faces that donned her walls, friends, family, and a certain distinctive lack of a Mr. Potter.  
  
After Harry's death she decided to put him as far away from her heart as possible. It was true she had loved him; yet he continued to ignore her, brush her aside, right up to his dying day.  
  
Near the end he'd been dedicated to another, who he never said. Ginny had often tried to find out, but to no avail. Leaning back and closing her eyes, lost unto the world, with only her thoughts and memories to accompany her.  
  
*****  
  
Why, why, of all the people in the world, why did I have to fall for him? I mean I'm happy now, getting by, but I'm not in love, just peaceful co- existence.  
  
I miss his smiling face, that cheeky grin, the way he always made my heart race and my mind throb.  
  
He was my friend, yet I was always shunned, I gave him my heart, yet got nothing in return. I adored him, I don't even recall when it went from a schoolgirl crush to full frontal passion, but he never seemed to notice.  
  
I'd have died for him if I'd only being there. But no I go on living a lie, a happy peaceful family life. I still dream of him coming to take me away on his broom, soaring away from this face only bliss. To wherever true passion may lurk.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, Neville's a great guy and everything, he provides for me and does all the things a great husband should. But yet. no love, well the physical stuff of course, but not the inside, kind, invisible to the eye, sensed only by the heart.  
  
He always wanted a huge family. I refused naturally, I didn't want any ties in case Harry came back. I was kidding myself, he's dead. I've never really accepted it, my heart still just says that he's gone on a long holiday he'll be back.  
  
I suppose this baby, will symbolise me, letting go, turning off my feelings for Harry and settling into a happy home life. Oh how I wish it could be different. It's not like it's a lot to ask.  
  
I'm stuck in a trap now, an ever-enclosing circle of despair. There's no getting out, no knight in shining armour will come and rescue me. I don't know what happened that night. I've gone ten years without hearing the details, as long as I don't know there's still hope, still a faint bit.  
  
I can't ignore my heart; these feelings for a dead man will always remain. But I can live alongside them, only half living, but yet not really dying, just lying, dormant waiting.  
  
But then I might as well be dead for Harry is dead and that means he can't save me.  
  
I'm falling, falling, falling further into a life I don't want to lead. I can't go back without destroying, hope and all it stands for in everyone I love. Yet the further I go the harder it becomes to escape.  
  
Why, why Harry, why did he have to die? Why did I never tell him how I really felt? Surly he didn't need to sacrifice himself for the sake of us; there must have been another way?  
  
I will find a way, for these feelings will never leave me, these memories will always taunt me, yet what am I to do but wait, hope that somehow, against all odds, the impossible can be made!!  
  
***** A/N ok very strange, the thoughts of a very tormented mind, (can you tell I'm doing a lot of experimenting with this story,) Input is always appreciated even flames, (I am always cold they come in useful, and toast pretty good marshmallows as well) so you've read this far go on, tell me I suck I admire your honesty. Now hmmmmmmmmm who to visit next and how to do it, let me see, the twins I think, well wait and see, come back soon. Byeeee 


	4. Marauders of time

Chapter 4- Marauders of time  
  
A/n sorry this has taken so long, I've been really bogged down with college work, but I'm on a spree and lotsa work will be done, I'm gonna try and update at least one story every Saturday night. anyway on to Fred and Gorge.  
  
*****  
  
The two red heads sat looking over the quidditch results for that day.  
  
Fred's eyes caught on a copy of 'quidditch today' and grinning held it up to show to his brother. On the cover was a handsome picture of the twins and a large flashing title that read, "Double the fun double the pleasure," and then underneath in smaller writing, "the cannons sexy duo play vital role in victory, see more inside.".  
  
Gorge finished reading the cover and grinned as wide as his brother, "So what's it like to be a pin up then?" both of them smiled.  
  
Fred thought for a moment before replying, "Well we couldn't do it without Ron" he gestured over to the two immaculate Potter 20-20's in the corner of the room.  
  
In a thoughtful tone gorge remarked, "we couldn't have done it without Harry!"  
  
The two of them sat in silence immersed in their own thoughts,  
  
*****Fred's thoughts*****  
  
Yep, we do owe a lot to Harry.  
  
Mind you we did a lot for him to, remember the marauders map. Who'd have thought Harry actually deserved that map more than us, he was after all the son of a marauder. Yeah and what about Moony, never saw that one coming, whew he certainly changed when he grew up, look at him now, stable family. Ha that's a laugh; remember all the trouble over it.  
  
Well in the world then everyone changed, I mean well we haven't played tricks since we left hogwarts, and Ron's not been the same since Harry died, I know he still blames himself.  
  
Mum and Dad were devastated, we all treated him like one of the family, his death really hit us hard, he was almost like a brother to us. Oh grief, Harry if you could see us now what would you think. You should've been the quidditch player, the pin up, that was your kinda life, you'd do better than us, but well, oh, what went wrong, why'd you do that, they probably would've got him anyway, why'd you have to sacrifice yourself like that. You left us all alone, dumbstruck, Hermione and Ron have totally lost touch, a silly little feud, only you could ever bring them back together, it's a hopeless case really, I mean Moony tried to bring em back, but hey Ron still says that she made a huge mistake falling for him, why can't he just let the happy stay happy.  
  
Oh look at me, I'm talking to a dead guy, yep still talking, I'm hopeless.  
  
For goodness sake Fred pull yourself together, how could you be so selfish, sat here mopping about feeling sorry for yourself over his death, what about the people it really affected, what about Ginny. She pretends that it doesn't bother her, that she never really loved him, that she's happy, what does she take me for, I'm not stupid, I can see she's hurting, why won't she let us help.  
  
Why didn't you ever care for her, look what you've done, if you really cared you wouldn't have gone like that, no one really knows the truth you know, NO ONE.  
  
*****George's thoughts*****  
  
Why, we could have done so much, you knocked so much out of everyone who knew you, look what you did to us, you took the joking away. It just doesn't seem right anymore.  
  
Hermione was apart for weeks, I don't know what she would have done without ol' moony, ha that was down to Harry, if he'd never asked her to brew that potion, my mind has to wonder.  
  
Well Ron pretends like it doesn't bother him, but I know he blames him for an awful lot, he even named the broom after him, yep his fortune is down to Harry. And Ginny well she still loves him I can tell, she's hollow inside now. Oh we all are in some way.  
  
But how exactly did you go, Dumbledore said only you could have done that, that you'd made the biggest sacrifice possible, what can I say, You gave it all to get rid of Voldemort.  
  
Dad say's that the ministry were almost ready to bring him down, that you loss could have been avoided, but Dumbledore forbid that theory, he said that you'd done the bravest thing possible. He always had a soft spot for you.  
  
I believe he knows what happened that night, he just won't say, Hermione's never spoke much about it, she found the body, it changed her forever. I can't believe I've lost touch with her, I think Ginny still keeps in contact.  
  
I can't believe, you'd have died unnecessarily, it makes your parents sacrifices seem a waste of time, but why, why did you do it, there's something we're never gonna know, more to it than meets the eye.  
  
Oh great I've finally cracked, I've been talking to a dead guy I hope Fred doesn't notice.  
  
*****  
  
A/N so another chapter out the way, a plot starting to show I thinks, that will be clear in the new story I'm gonna be posting soon called, "Love knows no bounds" it's a spin off of this one so please read it oh and don't forget to review. 


	5. Padfoot's Guilt

Chapter 5 - Padfoot's Guilt  
  
A/N Ok guys sorry this has taken so long. I've been really busy with college and exams, but they're all out the way now. so here's the next instalment.  
  
A large black shaggy dog, cowered in the corner of the cave where he lay. He looked up at the wall behind him, covered in small scratches exactly 3652 of them in 10 neat little rows.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and where the dog had been sat just a moment before was a man, he placed a hand against the scratches before muttering to himself.  
  
"ten years. ten whole years I've lived in this cave, everyone thinks I'm dead. or run away.some are even saying that I turned to Voldemort, that I killed Harry.  
  
But what am I saying I might as well have killed Harry, I didn't stop him. I was his god father for goodness sake it was my responsibility. James expected me to look after him, he trusted me.  
  
I'm a wreak, who'd ever want to befriend, a poor flea-bitten old dog, or a shadow of a former man. I can't even pretend that I'm worthwhile any more. Not even moony cares. although he had enough problems of his own last time I saw him.. I wonder if that went in his favour. A ministry investigation because he got one of his pupils present."  
  
The man let out a small chuckle at the memory.  
  
"Now that's worth a laugh. Who'd have thought Moony. if prongs were here now he'd be in hysterics too, I mean. him, me or even peter. but not Remus, too quiet. But hey, he did. awwwwwwww I remember the first time they kissed. I ripped him for weeks about that. Ya know what I think Harry actually planned it that way. Do you think he knew that they'd follow it through and she'd end up pregnant?  
  
What do you think they're up to now? Should I go see them?  
  
Don't be stupid Padfoot; you can't go anywhere. imagine what they'd say. It's all my fault that Harry's dead. He was my responsibility, I should have stopped him, talked sense into him, done anything but just sit back and let him run to his fate.  
  
I should have known that he wasn't ready to face you-know-who. I really should have been able to tell that if I didn't stop him he'd never make it back alive.  
  
Then that scream, poor Hermione, I knew what that meant, that she'd found him, he had to be dead, those sort of screams are reserved for times like that. I wanted to run to her comfort her, but she'd not want to be comforted by an evil old man like me, when it was my fault. I could have at least gone with him, as protection, a sacrifice. together we might have done it. he could have come out alive.  
  
Yeah Padfoot tell yourself these little stories, you just shouldn't have let him go its as simple as that, you knew what was going to happen and you didn't do anything about it. The whole country was distraught, the boy who lived, dead. Fair enough it seemed that Voldemort had actually gone as well. But everyone remembered last time. he didn't go for ever. And if he came back now what were they going to do. there's no Harry Potter to save them anymore. no one to stand up for them.  
  
It kind of meant that everyone would just be crushed by Voldemort if ever he did come back.  
  
Poor Harry, how'd you die, did it hurt. I'm so sorry, and you James too, you trusted me and I gave up, I didn't live up to what was expected of me. I'm so sorry."  
  
The man stood up and moved to the mouth of the cave, in the light the tears running down his face were evident. he peered out over the Hogsmede village, through the pouring rain and storm clouds and onto the stark castle standing proudly above the surrounding hills, he smiled quietly as he thought about his school days their. but then frowned as his eyes fell upon the burnt patch of ground where the shrieking shack once stood. He sighed heavily even after 10 years the burning hadn't faded, sure enough the rubble had been cleared away, and a memorial plaque had been erected that described the events that took place there on that night may the 16th 10 years ago today. There was a small crowd of people standing around the memorial all in black, and wet from the rain, he instantly recognised Dumbledore, who seemed to be talking to the people gathered, and as his eyes searched the small crowd, he spotted other Hogwarts teachers and with a snort his eyes fell on Snape, then softening slightly he saw the distinctive outline of Moony, his old pal, standing tall with his arm around a young woman.  
  
Padfoot allowed himself a smile as he recognised the girl as Hermione,  
  
"Well I never, you old fool, Harry was right. that did last."  
  
He faulted for a moment, contemplating joining the group on the hill top, but grunted and returned to the back of the cave. He sat down alone and cold, in a flash the man was no more and in his place the large shaggy black dog sat and snuffled, before standing up and moving out the cave to join the mourners on the hill top.  
  
With one noticeable advantage.. Dogs can't cry.  
  
A/N  
  
Ok that chapter really didn't go the way it planned, but I kinda just let my mind run away with it. it's kinda sad but not really, anyway please remember this is 10 years after harry's death, people will not be as affected as they used to be.  
  
So let me know what ya think an I'll update soon. 


End file.
